narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginnings of Team Goemon
Note *''Yasaki's Sharingan has been retconned. Shinzui's reason for training him is now due to the fact that he sees potential in Yasaki.'' Legacy of Team Goemon ---- A new journey begins... ---- The training that he faced with his drunken uncle proved to be very difficult, but he pulled through surprisingly. The sun was rising within the Land of Fire, and Yasaki was just returning from the Land of Fangs. Sweat was dripping from his head. The fear of what his mother might do to him was enough to make him faint, but he attempted to brave. They approached the large house quickly and goodbyes were due. "Shinzui-Sensei. Thank you for everything." Yasaki said with gratitude, bowing before him. The action made Shinzui chuckle. "Why so formal? We're family, remember?" He asked playfully, rubbing his student's stark white hair. He grinned at his pupil, proud of what he had become in their short time together. But suddenly, his smile dropped. He felt a familiar chakra. Standing not too far away from them was Sayuri, radiating deadly killing intent. Yasaki froze in place, his heartbeat was dangerously fast. Shinzui only glared at her, reminiscing silently about their past. "I do hope it was worth it, Yasaki. I was worried sick." She spoke as if killing intent were laced in her words. Yasaki still could not speak or move. Shinzui grumbled some curses that could not be heard very well, but it was best if she didn't hear them. "So here is the solution to this problem. A deal, if you will. If you pass your exams with flying colors, I'll excuse your actions. If you fail to do good... I will say this: do not come home. Understood?" She punctuated her statement with a sweet tone, but that only sent more fear into Yasaki. "Y-yes." He finally responded. Her glare then traveled to Shinzui, and her eyes immediately shifted into the dōjutsu of her clan, the Sharingan. "Don't come near him again." She stated sternly. Shinzui only smirked before turning back around. He nonchalantly waved his hand as a goodbye to his student before being swallowed by a distortion of time and space. Sayuri watched him leave before searching her son's body for any harm. "Now that you've returned, it's important that you meet with your new team leader today at the academy." Yasaki's eyes widened with excitement. "Right." He replied. - At the entrance to the training area, Yasaki began to feel nervous. He knew he had no reason to, but he could feel that his destiny was changing in some way. With one deep breath, he entered through it's gates. His attention was immediately captured. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" a young man yelled while executing a few hand seals. Afterwards, a blazing sphere of flames shot from his mouth with great speed. The target was not quick enough to evade, but his being evaporated into smoke upon being hit. Yasaki's eyes widened with fear. "I'm over here, idiot." the older man (his target) retorted, and then took a puff from his tobacco pipe. He blew thick smoke into the air, obscuring his target's view. "Damn! What's happening, Imika?!" the genin yelled out. Suddenly, a girl of mint green hair ran past Yasaki. But in that moment, time seemed to slow down. Yasaki had never seen such a beautiful girl before, so she had definitely caught his eye. They held eye contact for a split second before she ran to accompany the other male genin. "I'm here, Daruma! I'm sensing that he's not behind the smoke anymore!" she exclaimed frantically. Yasaki was taken aback by the quickly paced action, he could only stand there in awe. Within a blink, the older man was above the two genin, ready to strike. "Fire Style: Great Hearth Fire!" As he fell to the ground, his body became engulfed in bright flames. Upon impact, a wave of flames would spread outwards with him acting as the epicenter, knocking back both genin. The two slid far back, and struggled to stand back on their feet. The older man only stared disappointingly. "Imika, I thought you were a great sensor? and Daruma, aren't you going to bring glory back to your clan or something? You two won't accomplish anything at this rate." lectured the two defeated children. Yasaki stepped forward to reveal himself to the man, assuming that he was their teacher. "H-hello. I'm Yasaki. The new teammate." He greeted and introduced himself. The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I know. You're the son of the Hokage. Not to mention the son of Copy Ninja Kakashi." the man spoke with such wise tone. Imika and Daruma glanced at each other before turning back to the newcomer. Daruma approached him. He looked the boy up and down before speaking. "You seem like a potential rival. My name is Uchiha Daruma, next head of the Uchiha clan!" he said with determination. Yasaki cracked a smile: the boy's enthusiasm was infectious. However, if he wasn't done speaking, he would be done now. Stepping in front of him was the beautiful girl from before. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose so she could see him more clearly. "Uraki Imika. I plan to become a renown kunoichi with my efforts." She introduced herself. She spoke clearly with a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm your teacher: Manyoushuu Goemon. My goal is to make sure you become stronger than me." he said, ending it with a smile. Yasaki didn't know where this team would take him, but he knew one thing: he felt at home. His purpose was not entirely clear to him yet, but he could see it shining through the cracks. "Nice to meet you all." ---- End. ----